Jack Daniels and Coke
by KittyAsrai
Summary: HE was my destiny yet my dirty secret. Will things change or stay the same? Was a one-shot now continued. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer all plots belong to me.**

**This is a one shot that was induced by the consumption of Jack Daniels **

Swirling, clinking ice, golden liquid so close to the colour I dreamed about, gorgeous in its pure form and inky black when diluted with black liquid that made it's inky depths more meaningful beyond anybodies comprehension.

Jack Daniels the best whiskey on the market in my opinion, if not available and all else fails, Southern Comfort will do. Mixing it with Coke makes it appear to the naked eye that the quantities I consume aren't that high, but of course one set of eyes always lays eyes on my glass and smirks but then what would you expect from _him_ he was the connoisseur of whiskeys he was the one that showed me its true beauty and its hidden truths.

I have been coming here since the day I turned legal, without fail every Friday I can be found propping up the bar and every night I drink the same, never wavering and never leaving till the last patron left, everyone left me alone and I mostly ignored them.

For three years I have been attending here and for three years I have been leaving with the same man, without fail he turns up shortly after me and leaves after me with his hand on my back, pushing yet guiding me, I learnt the hard way never to test his limits because the only thing that happened was that I ended up over his knee again and again! You would think I would of learnt the first time that that shit hurt but no I kept coming back for more like the masochist I was. And dammit if I didn't really enjoy it if I knew for sure he would be here other nights too I would be here then as well but I knew his history with women and I can assure you that Friday nights he has reserved specifically for me since that first night. Hell of course he doesn't meet anyone else I'm a guaranteed lay on a Friday night!

Tonight it was gonna be a good night I could tell by the dark look in his eyes that he needed me more than I needed him, tonight I knew he wouldn't be gentle and hell if it didn't turn me on more!

We didn't make it to the truck outside before he picked me up with legs going round him pulling his hard body close to mine so I could rub friction into the panties that were literally about to drip off my body, his hands were tight against my ass trying to haul me closer as our mouths clung to each other as though they needed the other to supply air, our tongues danced and fought and relented and pursued before just being together in the moment twining around each other.

My back hit the door of the truck as his hands released my ass to grab my shirt ripping it open, buttons flew in all directions and I faintly remembered trying to think how I would explain it when I got home but then the thought trailed off as his kisses trailed down my body hot and heady getting more urgent as his lips found my nipple and his finger found the bundle of nerves on my clit.

Oh My that felt good and the moans I let loose let him know it too, he hummed against my breast as I moaned and pushed against his fingers need more pressure more friction.

"More I need more baby" names were never spoken, it wasn't necessary, it just was.

"yeah you really do" and with that he lowered the zip on his pants and I felt as his cock rubbed at my entrance coating it in my juices before sliding into me causing us both to moan out load at the contact, he set up a pace that started out as good but hell it wouldn't have satisfied either of us!

"Harder, faster I need more of you and don't stop!" He didn't either he pounded into me hard and fast and I loved every second of it as his fingers pinched my nipples and his mouth claimed mine in a heated kiss.

As we both neared our release he pulled back letting out a quiet growl before he pulsed inside of me his teeth bit into my shoulder, which in turn sent me over into my own orgasm. It never failed to amaze me, even more so when he claimed me at how much this man turned me on.

He licked my shoulder where he bit me, "Sorry baby, I did it again."

I kissed his cheek grabbing his jaw pulling him in for a kiss, "never apologise for doing what your wolf needs. I love you Paul."

"I love you too Bella, more than words." He sealed it with a kiss pouring all of his love into it.

He was my perfect partner in every way except marriage, I couldn't be with him, I had married Jacob and he wouldn't let me go.

But Paul, Paul was my soul mate and only he could give me what I needed, he had claimed me every Friday for three years Jacob knew he just lived in denial refusing to acknowledge it and as Alpha, he had put an order out that Paul couldn't tell me about the imprint, but that order only applied to Paul not the others and they made sure I knew.

So here I am with the love of my life getting ready to go home to another man and all because we all feared what Jacob would do.

**This may turn into a multi chap or not, but at the moment it's staying as a one shot.**

**If I continue this I will touch on the subject of pack mind and Paul keeping his sex with Bella a secret from Jacob, although in this case, some things can't be thought about with others because of the imprint it offers a bit of privacy. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was waiting when I got home, watching TV not really reacting when I walked in except to say "take a shower," the usual reaction I get. Maybe because I smell of the bar I was at that night or because of Paul's scent being all over me, but either way it always took me a long time to get into the shower, wanting to have Paul's scent around me a bit longer. But he was always waiting for me when I got out to make sure I had cleaned properly, we both knew that I had, it was easier on all of us if I did. The first time I didn't clean it off Jacob took me back to the shower and watched me do it properly mumbling about how he didn't want to sleep with another man's fucking smell in his bed. I could see it too and tried my best to help ease the situation. Although we found out the hard way that the marking left Paul's scent on me anyway and THAT I couldn't wash off, it was in my skin, luckily though Jacob was unable to remove the markings, even as Alpha he couldn't override that part of the imprint. So I get to wear Paul's mark with pride and everyone knows it. That's the thing that makes it so hard is that everyone knows about the imprint and yet they can't do anything about it because of Jacob. Even the Elders can't overrule him.

Knowing that I'm destined to be with a different man than the one I'm married to makes life difficult, it means I can't be myself, I cant relax or show Paul any affection except on Friday's, that was our day, and nothing Jacob did could stop it so eventually he stopped trying. We found the hardest bit was when I had my cycle, Paul had an urgency about claiming every chance he could but of course it was one of those rare times when Jacob actually gave a shit and never left my side which of course meant the Alpha command was in place towards Paul. I swear if I knew what would happen to the pack and to Paul I would leave right now and never look back, but Jacob made it clear that there would be repercussions if I left. But if I stayed I would never be with Paul properly and never have children because I would never have a child whilst married to Jacob no matter how much I desperately wanted Paul's child. Nobody could fully understand how I could be married to one man yet have a very open and public affair with another, people of Forks just didn't understand they would be even less understanding if I had a child with Paul whilst married to Jake.

After showering I went to bed, there was no other reason to stay up, we didn't have a life together other than when necessary for the outside world.

The only reason that Jacob had to marry me was out of vanity, he wanted to show the world I had chosen him over Edward and at the time I had, me and Edward outgrew each other and when Alice had a vision of him meeting his mate they jumped at the chance of finding her, so they left all of them, they kept in touch and I meet up with them once a year with Paul but otherwise I never saw them. Charlie was happy with my choice and that was all that mattered but even he knew and saw something wasn't right but he wouldn't say anything couldn't say anything because he knew he was part of the reason I had made the choice of Jake. And then when we did get married and I imprinted on Paul, Jake just wouldn't let me go, he wouldn't couldn't admit that after he finally got me away from Edward to lose me to Paul? It was the final straw for him, he lost it completely and used his power as Alpha to take his rightful place from Sam and ordered Paul away, but unfortunately he failed to take into account that even with a command in place Paul had the right to mate with his imprint and that without it it made both imprints seriously ill.

It took some getting used but at least Jake didn't force me in the bedroom or anywhere else our marriage was purely for appearances sake, I may not be able to leave but I don't have to be in that situation I could never betray Paul like that.

My dreams were the same as always after I had been with Paul, dreaming about how free and easy things could be if the imprint had happened a different way or that I wasn't with Jake, it always ended with us on the lawn of our own house with three children running around us, apart from anything in the dream I was happy.

Paul and Jacob worked together at a construction company but as it was the weekend they were getting together here for a pack meeting to touch base and figure out patrol routines. It was the only time that me and Paul would be in the house with Jake at the same time. We did our best but sometimes it couldn't be helped, them being in the same pack and all. Today Leah and Jared were returning from a visit to the tribe in the next state that also had a pack of wolves, so they would be doing a recount of what happened. I was supplying food and as usual Paul was only actually here to see me and be close to me, otherwise he would be out patrolling, luckily the elders had ordered all pack members to attend, that meant that Jake couldn't send him out and it also meant he couldn't kick up any dust when we sat next to each other because there was no where else to sit.

Being so close to Paul, only heightened my awareness for him, every breath every movement was enhanced, I struggled to concentrate on what was going on around me, I got up and moved into the kitchen hoping the distance would help to lessen the need to be close to him, the need to touch, because I was so close to just jumping into his lap and kissing him with everything in me. Emily must have sensed something was up because she followed me into the kitchen, "Hey Bells, how are you?" I hesitated before answering I knew I could talk to Emily but I also knew that the boys in the other room would hear everything and I just didn't want to have _that_ conversation in front of them especially Jake. "I'm fine, just got a bit warm in there you know? Want to give me a hand with lunch?" she nodded happy to be helping, Emily always normally did the food for the pack but since Jacob had taken over Alpha her place had become void and she was feeling helpless, so I included her every chance I could and a whole pack meet meant I needed all hands on deck.

We worked quietly next to each so used to how the other worked it was seamless, the food was cooked and being laid out ready for the boys to come and grab the plates, when I felt my body tighten, a hand on my back touching and promising, I knew the hand like I knew my own. It was Paul's, he was treading on dangerous ground doing that here, but when I looked at him he just smiled and reached round me to grab some food.

I turned my head to see that Jacob was talking to Billy in the corner, I couldn't talk to Billy any more knowing he allowed Jake to continue with this charade of our marriage. So I moved back into the kitchen to get more food for the table.

After everyone had left I got ready to go out, the one advantage to these pack meetings was that Jacob always followed them up with him patrolling which meant I was free to go into town tonight and Paul was meeting me there, it was rare that we got to do this twice in a week so we made sure to make the most of the time together and tonight we were meeting at the bar then heading to a hotel to spend the night together, this was a special night not to have to rush through our time together because I didn't have to be home.

Arriving at the bar at seven I ordered my usual drink and waited, we had arranged to meet earlier than normal, but I knew he would be there. Turning towards the door to watch him come in, I was shocked to see Jacob enter with a blonde on his arm. Scrambling backwards off the stool I moved behind a pillar at the end of the bar so I could see but not be seen. They moved towards a table at the end his arm around her and her clinging to him, her hand in his back pocket as kissed her temple. Was this where Jake went on Saturday's when I thought he was patrolling? How did Paul not know about this, how did the others not know about this? I moved back towards my drink and swallowed it in one go just as Paul put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help the yelp I let out, he pulled back and looked at me strangely "What's up Bell's?" my glance flickered towards where Jake sat with his blonde both locked in a heated kiss his hands under her skirt as she sat on his lap at the table. Paul followed my gaze and without hesitating he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

Getting into Paul's truck I could see he was struggling to control himself, he was vibrating so much it took me several minutes of rubbing my fingers across the back of his hand to get him to stop and relax his breathing a bit. "Let's go home to yours Paul, we can talk about it there," when he didn't move or say anything I spoke a bit louder, "Paul do you want me to drive?" he turned to me then and nodded slightly, he shifted across the seat and I climbed across his lap stopping halfway across to wrap my hands around his neck and kissing him deeply wrapping my tongue around his showing him it didn't bother me because I had him and that's all that mattered. Just as I pulled away from the kiss his hands moved around me splaying across my back pulling me closer deepening the kiss before his lips ghosted down and across my cheek to descend down my neck, his hot breathe warming me in places I would rather he was touching than me thinking about. Reluctantly I pulled away to rest my forehead against his, "let's go home." and I carried my body across his to drive home, wishing against anything we could finish what we started but the last thing we really needed was Jacob walking out with his girlfriend to find us having sex in the front of Paul's truck.

**A/N: this story so far is currently unbeta'd and i am currently looking for a beta or proofreader that can help me out. PM me if you interested.  
As always reviews are greatly appreciated xx **


End file.
